Tempête
by Lexiesomerhal
Summary: Cette nuit de tempête risque d'être... hum... intéressant pour Bonnie


**HEY BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE! Je reviens avec un petit os, oui je sais j'ai une fiction en route, ne vous inquiété pas il ne manque plus qu'une derriére partie du chapitre 12 de trouver le bonheur et ensuite je le poste. Comme la plus part des auteurs j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration mais comme je l'ai dis je n'abandonne jamais et même si sa prendre du temps je terminerai ma fiction. Et ça même si je n'ai plus de lecteur, c'est pour mon plaisir avant tout que j'écris :) Enfin bref. Se petit os je l'ai écrit suite à un cyclone qui est passé il y quelque chose, le 2 janviers pour être exacte. j'habite à la réunion et les île tropical attire les cyclones de Janvier à Mars. J'ai était prié d'eau et d'électricité pendant 4 jours en outre le manque d'internet, télé, ect sa a était trés inspirant. Assez de BLABLA BONNE LECTURE ET DÉSOLÉ POUR LES FAUTE D'ORTHOGRAPHE.**

**BISOU BISOU**

Mystic Fall, du moins se qui l'en reste fit Bonnie Bennett en regardant le déluge qui s'offrait à elle. Aussi bizarre que cela puis être, il y a quelque jours les journaux avaient annoncé une sorte de tempête dans la petite ville. Chose qui n'était jamais arriver avant. Le phénomène était impressionnant, des rafales de vent si puissant que les arbres les plus gros et ancien vu déracinés. La pluie n'avait jamais cessé de toute la journée et Bonnie pouvait déjà voir apparaître des piscines de boue dans les maisons d'en face. Elle avait décidé de reste dans la maison de sa grand mère, mais Grams, n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire quoi que soit comme réparation dans cette maison, et Bonnie ne se sentais pas du tout en sécurité. Déjà 3heures qu'elle était privé d'électricité et le soleil n'allait pas tardé à se coucher.

Caroline avait trouvé refuge chez les Michaelsons ne voulant pas prendre de risque. Sa relation avec Klaus était toujours aussi bizarre mais Bonnie l'accepta beaucoup plus facilement qu'Elena et les autres. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Caroline pouvait oublier toutes les horreurs que Klaus avait fait. Ce qui avait engendré une énorme dispute entre les deux jeunes femmes. Même si réconcilié Elena ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Pour Bonnie, Klaus était peu être un monstre avec eux mais avec Caroline s'était un homme. Il avait était là pour elle, beaucoup plus qu'eux quand sa mère était mort. Elena trop occupé avec ses Salvatores et la mort de Jeremy et Bonnie avec ses problèmes de magie. Et puis Klaus avait pris le risque de faire revenir Tyler pour elle. Il était revenue pour encore une fois essayé de se venger et se sentiment avait prit le dessus sur son humanité fessant ainsi du mal à Caroline pour atteindre Klaus. Cependant il avait oublié que Caroline avait toujours des amis ce qui elle pouvait compté, chose qui lui coûta la vie. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, après toutes les souffrances que Tyler avait vécu, il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa vie sans avoir tué l'Originel et comme Klaus était à l'origine de la ligné de tout le monde, Bonnie ne pouvait pas laissait cela de produire. Bien entendu Caroline avait proposé à Bonnie de venir avec elle mais même si elle arrivait à tolérer la présence de Klaus le côtoyer c'était autre chose, surtout sa famille particulièrement Rebekah qui était toujours aussi odieuse. Klaus en fille comme disait Damon.

Bonnie se mit a rire en pensant à ça mais son sourire se fana rapidement en sentant sa maison trembler. Elle avait refusé toute aide comme toujours, Elena aussi lui avait proposé de rester à la pension. Mais se retrouver dans le cercle vicieux du triangle non merci. Surtout que Damon était devenu invivable depuis sa rupture avec Elena. Chose illogique vu que c'est lui qui avait rompu avec comme excuse qu'il voyait très bien que sa ne fonctionné pas entre eux, et qu'il préfère arrêter maintenant que de perdre et faire souffrir Elena. Il a fallu des semaines avant qu'Elena ne s'en remette. Elle avait peu être gobé les paroles de Damon et Caroline y compris mais Bonnie n'était pas dupe, c'était pour Stefan que Damon avait rompu. Il voyait bien que son frère n'arrivait pas a faire une croix. Il s'était renfermé, ne laissait plus personne l'approcher même pas Caroline. Il se mettait à coucher avec plein de fille différent comme Rebekah et surtout malgré qu'il arrivait a boire du sang humain, il en abusait beaucoup trop ses jours si. Bonnie pensait être la seul à l'avoir remarqué mais apparemment Damon aussi. Depuis se jours Bonnie c'était mis à regarder Damon différemment mais alors la très différemment, au point de le trouver séduisant. Faut dite depuis la morts de Jeremy, elle n'avait pas eu de relation et le manque commencer a se sentir. Disait-elle pour se trouver une excuse .

Le comportement de Damon n'arranger rien, il avait fait beaucoup équipe c'est temps si et s'était rapprocher au point ou Damon fessait de petit allusion subtile, qui ne laissait pas la sorcière indifférente. Chose qui l'amuser et l'inciter à continué mais Bonnie savait que se n'était qu'un moyen de surmonter son amour pour Elena. On le voyait à ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Du coup elle ne disait rien, n'essayer même pas de brûler son pantalon ou sa cervelle. Mais il est et restera toujours Damon. Les disputes était toujours présent entre eux. De plus en plus présent même. Aussi charment qu'il puise être, c'était un vrais connard également. Un coup de vent stoppa net ses réflexion et ouvra la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Bonnie se précipita pour la fermer mais le vent était trop puissant. La pluie lui brouilla la vu

-Sa suffit je m'en vais fit Bonnie en refermant d'un coup sec la fenêtre. Malgré les interdictions du nouveau maire de sortir, elle ne pouvait rester ici mais vu le vent dehors un pas était suffisant pour la faire s'envoler. En espérant qui est encore du réseau, elle décida d'appeler Elena.

-Hallo hallo Bonnie

-Oui Elena

-Hallo Bonnie je t'entend mal

-Et merde, comment je vais faire fit la sorcière en regardant son téléphone s'éteindre dans ses mains.

…**...**

-Bonnie, Bonnie. Cria Elena mais visiblement la communication fut coupé.

-Est ce que ça va Elena lui demanda Stefan

-Non je suis inquiète pour Bonnie, elle a essayer de m'appeler et elle semblait paniquer, elle n'est pas en sécurité la bas, je dois aller la chercher.

-C'est trop dangereux dehors Elena

-Mais je suis un vampire et...

-Vampire ou pas c'est trop dangereux déclara Damon en arrivant

-Oh je t'en prix Damon ce n'est que du vent et de la pluie, je m'en fou c'est Bonnie, sa maison de tiendra pas.

Elle voulu se diriger vers la porte d'entrée dans Damon lui barra la route.

-Elena... Je vais y aller

Elle le regarda septique.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, passe moi tes clés plutôt

-À ce que je sache tu as une voiture

-Et risquer de l'abîme et puis quoi encore. Fit-il tout sourire en ouvrant la porte juste à temps pour voir l'écrasement d'un arbre sur la voiture d'Elena.

-Euh...Stef file moi tes clé...

…**...**

En route pour la mission sauvetage. Damon grinça des dents, la ville était inonder, impossible de rouler, la moitié des panneaux était arracher et passa même quelque fois devants lui. Il ne voyait pas correctement la route et regretta d'avoir voulu aller sauver la sorcière.

-Mais qu'est ce..

En effet pas loin de lui une silhouette tenta de combattre le vent pour avancer. Une silhouette qui ne voyait l'énorme pied poteau sur le point de lui tombé dessus. Juste à temps Damon sortit de la voiture et se jeta sur cette personne la plaquant au sol avec lui dessus. Malgré la pluie, il ne lui fallu seulement de croiser des yeux marron pour reconnaître Bonnie.

-Mais bon sang Bonnie qu'est ce que tu fais, t'essaye de te suicider ou quoi hurla Damon

Encore beaucoup trop choqué et assommé, elle ne répondit pas, tétanisé. Soufflant d'exaspération, il la souleva comme un sac a patate et la déposa dans la voiture avant de démarrer en quatrième vitesse.

-Tu devrais me remercier petite sorcière sans moi tu...

Il fini par se rendre compte qu'il parla dans le vide puisque la jeune sorcière c'était évanoui.

…...

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un bond. Grosse erreur, elle mis a grogner contre le mal de tête qui l'assomma de nouveau.

-oh putain  
Elle recouvrit ses yeux et pu voir Elena assit sur le rebord du lit lui souriant

-Hey comment ça va? lui demanda la brunette soulager de voir son ami se réveiller

-Hors mis un mal de crâne, je pense que ça va. Comment suis-je arriver là?

-Damon t'a trouver et sauver. Mais enfin Bonnie qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sortir par un temps pareil ?

-Je..je venais ici, les fenêtres ne voulaient plus se fermer, et le plafond aller s'effondrait

-Oh Bonnie fit Elena en prenant son amis dans des bras. T'aurai du venir ici depuis le début

-Je sais je... Attend une minute pourquoi j'ai cette chemise sur moi, où son mes vêtements, c'est la chambre de Stefan ?

-Euh...ben tu était trempé et j'ai du te déshabillé mentit Elena

-Tien donc répondit Bonnie pas convaincu. Tu remerciera Stefan pour les vêtements mais tu pouvais pas m'en prêter toi et je ne vais pas rester ici il a sûrement besoin de dormir  
-Ce n'est pas les vêtements de Stefan et ce n'est pas sa chambre

Vu le regard gêné d'Elena, elle compris.

-On a eu un problème d'inondation dans les autres chambres et on à du s'arranger, je...dors avec Stefan et puis Damon avais insister pour te mettre dans sa chambres fit Elena tristement

Les choses ne c'était toujours pas arranger entre eux apparemment. Bonnie passa sa main sur le bras d'Elena pour la rassurer quand soudain elles se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Instantanément Bonnie émis un petit cris, elle avait toujours eux peur du noir. Elle pris la main d'Elena et la vampire remarqua que son ami commença a tremblé et suffoqué

-Ça va aller Bonnie. Stefan cria Elena

Aussitôt il arriva avec une bougie mais cela ne suffis pas pour calmé Bonnie

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive fit Stefan inquiet

-Elle a peur du noir imbécile répondit Damon en arrivant aller chercher plus de bougie

Elena fut des plus étonner. Comment Damon savait sa. Elle est Stefan exécutèrent l'ordre de Damon qui s'assit sur le rebord du lit prés de Bonnie.

-Alors, alors, on a pas peur de tuer des dizaines de vampires mais un peu d'obscurité de fait perdre ta douce petite voix.

Malgré son manque d'air Damon pouvait clairement voir, le regard tueur que lui lancer la sorcière. Il lui pris la main et la serra

-Bonnie regarde moi, concentre toi sur moi. Pense à tout se que tu veux me faire, cette peur est dans ta tête, tu peu très bien respirer.

Elle exécuta, et ne fixa que le regard électrique, brûlant de Damon sur elle. À quel point elle le déteste, à quel point elle avait envi de le brûler à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Se sourire suffisant qu'il afficher à chaque fois fier de ses paroles. Et cela fonctionna, sa respiration se fit plus lente.

-Et ben voilà petit sorcié...

Mais Bonnie ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, l'administrant une gifle monumental.

-Non mais t'es complètement cinglé

-Moi cinglé, tu t'es permis de me déshabillé, espèce de pervers. Cria-elle en se levant du lit

Tu n'es d'un enfoiré DAMON SALVATORE, UN ENFOIRÉ DE VAMPIRE QUI SE CROIT SUPÉRIEUR A TOUT LE MONDE MAIS LAISSE MOI TE DIRE TU N'ES..tu es.

-Je suis quoi Bonnie fit Damon en se rapprochant d'elle

-tu es..

-je suis...

Ils étaient maintenant très proche, assez pour sentir le souffle de Damon.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici j'ai entendu crier fit Elena en arrivant dans la chambre

- J'ai cru que Bonnie aller s'évanouir, j'ai voulu lu faire du bouche a bouche. Répondit Damon toujours proche de Bonnie.

-Dégage de la fit-elle en le poussant sur le lit

-En plus elle veut me violer sur mon propre lit

Outré du comportement de Damon, Elena resta sans voix. Bonnie sortit et l'entraîna avec elle n'en pouvant plus de respirer le même air que ce vampire arrogant qui s'empressa de suivre les deux jeunes filles en bas.

-Voila le maximum de bougie que j'ai trouver fit Stefan

Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort et l'orage fit sursauter Elena et Bonnie. Cette situation était des plus gênante et bizarre pour les deux meilleures amies. Elena se retrouvait seul avec ses deux ex et Bonnie entre eux. Même si la pièce n'était que très peu éclairé, Bonnie sentait très bien le regard de Damon sur elle. Se qui commencer vraiment à l'énerver. Mais à quoi il jouait bon sang.

-Bon je sais pas vous mais je suis exténué fit Stefan je vais me coucher bonne nuit

Damon alla se servir son fidèle verre de bourbon

-Elena tu en veux demanda t-il

-Non merci

-Bonnie?

-Va te faire voir

-Ton insolence te perdra mon cœur

Mon cœur? mon cœur? Mais sérieusement qu'est ce qui se passe pensa Elena

Passant outre la présence de Damon, les filles se mirent à discuter pour passé le temps. Cela dura 1 bonne heure mais des signes de fatigue commença à se montrer chez Elena. Bonnie la supplia du regard de rester encore un peu avec elle ne voulant pas rester seul avec Damon.

-Tu semble épuisé Elena tu ferrait mieux d'aller te reposé lui conseilla Damon

-Non ça va répondit-elle ne voulant pas non plus laisser les deux seul. Elle ne savait pas se qui se passé mais elle n'aimait pas sa du tout.

-Alors Bonnie comment tu va faire si la maison de ta grand mère est détruit demanda-elle

-Je ne sais pas encore, je peux pas retourner dans mon ancienne maison, je l'ai vendu

-Tu peux rester ici, plus on est fou, plus on rit fit Damon

-Plutôt m'arracher les deux yeux et les manger

-Se serait du gâcher de si beau yeux

-Va crever Damon

-Je suis déjà mort je te rappel

-Et ben recommence mais pour de bon cette fois.

-Seulement si tu viens avec moi mon ANGE

Il insista sur le mot ange pour encore plus l'exaspéré. Mais se qu'il ne remarqua pas c'est qu'il énervé également Elena. Qui n'en pouvait plus et partit sans dire un mot

-Bravo imbécile, t'en a pas mare de faire souffrir tout le monde.  
Il ne comprit pas la réaction d'Elena.

-Ou tu va demanda-il en voyant Bonnie attraper une bougie

Elle ne le répondit pas et continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Damon resta la pendant quelque minute le regard dans le vite. Il aimait toujours Elena c'était certain, et sa présence était toujours aussi douloureux mais bizarrement la présence de Bonnie rendait son amour moins douloureux, moins imposant. Il n'arriverai pas à l'expliquer mais depuis quelque temps, Bonnie c'était retrouvé à lui faire du bien sans qu'elle ne sans rend compte. Leur petite dispute, leur viré nocturne, leur coopération arrivaient à lui faire oublier sa souffrance d'avoir sacrifié Elena pour Stefan. Bien sur qu'il ne l'avait pas quitter parce que sa ne fonctionnait pas. Au contraire les quelques moi passé avec elle était sûrement les meilleures de ses 150ans de vie. Mais cette amour était égoïste, il était égoïste et pour une fois il avait voulant penser d'abord à son frère. Stefan était pas encore apte à le voir avec Elena. Et c'était lui le grand frère, il l'avait abandonné après l'histoire de Katherine, il ne voulait pas que les choses se répète. Il ne voulait pas revoir «the ripper». Peu être un jour Elena et lui seront réunit. Certes oui mais à se jour sa drogue n'était plus Elena Gilbert mais ce petit bout de femme qui trouvait toujours les mot pour le remettre à sa place. Cette petite sorcière qu'il aimait tant emmerder était une porte de sorti pour lui. Le bruit d'un verre qui se brisa le sortit de ses pensées.

-Judge toujours aussi maladroite

-Damon toujours con, je n'ai pas fait attention je te rappelle qu'il fait noir fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail un pot de glace à la main

Damon la fixa amusé

-Ben quoi ça va fondre sinon répondit-elle la bouche pleine

Il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient de la glace. Pas étonnant Elena habiter avec eux maintenant. Il détailla Bonnie de haut en bas et la trouva vachement belle depuis sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Les cheveux court sa lui aller bien. Surtout avec sa chemise. Le short n'était pas assez court pour couvrir ses magnifiques jambes et Damon n'eut qu'une seul envie, celle de l'embrasser.

-Mais reprend toi Salvatore fit-il a voix haut

-Pardon fit Bonnie

-Non rien

Il grimpa à coté d'elle, trempa son doigt dans le pot et le porta à sa bouche d'une façon beaucoup trop sexy pour Bonnie.

-Un problème Judge

-Euh..n..non

-Alors pourquoi se regard

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et Bonnie se maudit de ne pas être insensible

-Tu.. te fat des idées répondit-elle toujours en le regarda droit dans les yeux

-Donc sa ne te dérange pas que je continus

Il recommença son geste de quoi la faire fondre encore plus. Mais soudain le visage d'Elena en pleure apparu dans la tête de Bonnie, lui fessant redescende sur tête. Elle sauta et posa le pot à sa place.  
-sa ne me dérange pas mais le pot est maintenant périmé.

Et elle s'en alla mais comme elle n'avait pas le choix, elle retourna dans la chambre dans Damon qui prit le temps d'éteindre les bougies d'en bas avant de rejoindre sa sorcière.

Cette nuit risque d'être.. hum... intéressant pensa t-il

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre elle était sagement allongé sur le lit fixant le plafond. Il fit comme si elle n'était pas la et se déshabilla mais il reçu un oreiller en pleine figure lorsqu'il allait déboutonner son pantalon.

-Oui Bonnie

-Va te changer ailleurs

-Et pourquoi dont je suis dans ma chambre

-La vu de ton corps me répugne alors a moins que tu veuille que je vomisse sur ton lit, épargne moi la vu de ton cul.

L'entendre parler de cette façon ne fit qu'augmenter se qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il la fixa intensément ne remarquant pas ses veine de vampire apparaître sur son visage

-D...dam..Damon ton visage

Se prenant, il partit dans la salle de bain. Il voulu se jeter de l'eau bien froide sur le visage mais quand il ouvrit le robinet rien n'en sortit.

-Super pas d'électricité pas d'eau râla t-il

Bonnie de son coté réfléchissait ou elle pourrait dormir, une nuit dans le même lit de Damon était impossible pour elle, soit elle risquerait de le brûler vif ou elle se jetterait sur lui et pas pour le tuer croyait moi.

Damon revint 5 minute plus tard...torse nu. Il se mit a coté de Bonnie dans exactement la même position qu'elle fixant également le plafond. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent mais Bonnie finit par craquer, détestant le silence dans le noir.

-Je sais que tu ne l'as pas quitter pour ça commença t-elle

Surprise Damon se retourna pour la regarder mais elle fixa toujours le plafond.

-Ah oui et pourquoi donc sorcière, va s'y éclaire moi toi qui sait tout répondit-il assez amèrement

Voilà bien une partie de la personnalité de Bonnie qu'il détestait, toujours à fourrer son nez par tout.

-Pour Stefan affirma t-elle

-Tu ne sais rien Bonnie, tu ne sais absolument rien répliqua Damon maintenant en colère

Cela ne surpris pas Bonnie et ne la blessa pas non plus. Elle savait que quand il s'agissait d'Elena, Damon se renfermait. Elle se retourna enfin vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui je ne sais sûrement pas toute notre histoire mais je sais que ton amour pour elle est égoïste et que pour une fois tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Elle fit une pose, c'était une pente glissante mais elle continua

-Tu es un enfoiré Damon, un enfoiré qui...qui...

-Qui? Fit- il en se rapprochant d'elle

-Qui...mérite...parfois d'être heureux termina t-elle

Il fut choqué. Oui Bonnie ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit sa, elle allait peu être le regretter mais c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Damon sourit et s'avança encore plus prés d'elle. Personne n'avait remarqué pourquoi il avait quitter Elena, personne à part elle. Collé à elle au maximum, ses narines s'enivra de son cœur si délicieuse et plus que quelque centimètre le sépara de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se stoppa net.

-Tu as entendu lui demanda-il

-Entendu quoi

Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu du bruit

-Damon tu...

-Chute...

Il utilisa son ouïe de vampire et Bonnie se concentra également

-En dirait des...

-Aboiements firent-ils en même temps

Bonnie sauta du lit et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre. À cause la pluie, elle ne distingua pas grand chose alors sans perdre te temps, elle descendit.

-Mais où tu vas?

-Il faut le sauvé Damon

-On s'en fou de se clébard

-Toi mais pas moi

Avec tout son courage de Bennett, elle sortit et dirigea vers le bruit. Le vent la fit reculer de quelque pas à chaque fois mais elle réussit à arriver jusqu'à la voiture d'Elena. Mais elle était encastrer par un arbre l'empêchant d'atteindre le chien qui pris peur et s'engouffra encore plus sous la voiture. Elle essaya de soulever l'arbre mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Bon sang Bonnie tu vas te blesser

-S'il te plaît Damon il faut le sauver

Capitulant Damon souleva l'arbre facilement mais Bonnie n'arrivait toujours pas à attrapé la petite bête

-Laisse tombé

-Non hors de question , soulève la voiture

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne s'était pas nourrit, sa force était limiter et le vent n'arranger rien.

Bonnie se hissa sous la voiture mais un autre arbre tombé sur le capot de la voiture la fessant crier

-Dépêche toi Bonnie

-Je l'ai cria-elle en attrapant enfin le chien

Damon lâcha la pauvre voiture d'Elena complètement détruite et couru avec Bonnie et le chien à l'intérieur. Une fois que Bonnie posa l'animal par terre il couru se cacher sous le canapé se qui fit rire la jeune sorcière.

-Ouf mer...

Mais sa phrase fut coupé dans sa gorge puisque Damon avait violemment posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle le repoussa mais ne tarda pas lui sauté dessus. L'embrassant aussi passionnément que possible. Ses lèvres chaude et douce qui l'avait tant attirer. Un baiser intensifié de plus en plus par Damon qui la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche collant son torse mouillé contre la chemise de Bonnie également trempé. Il caressa ses hanches et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. En manque d'air elle se sépara de lui mais posa son front contre le sien, respirant fortement par temps de désir. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et les bougie qu'il avait ramené d'en haut éteignirent , les plongeant dans l'obscurité, leur obscurité.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

-Comment tu va l'appeler

-Je ne sais pas encore faut voir si c'est un mal ou une femelle répondit Bonnie confortablement installé sur le torse de Damon

-C'est une femelle

-Comme tu le sais

-J'ai le flaire pour repérer les femelles si tu vois se que je veux dire rigola t-il

Elle frappa son torse et rigola également. Ils n'avaient pas coucher ensemble. Bonnie n'était pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui même si elle en avait envie.

Elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Elena même si avoir embrassé Damon s'était déjà de la peine causé. Mais elle ne culpabilisé pas. Du moins pas encore. Elle avait juste laissé parler ses envies, pensé à elle et se qu'elle ressentait. Pour Damon il ne se réoccupait de rien et ne pensait à rien d'autre, seulement à se que Bonnie lui procurer. Il ne savait pas ou cela allait le venait, se qu'il fessait mais comme avait dit sa sorcière. Lui aussi avait droit au bonheur.

-Tempête déclara Bonnie

-hum?

-Je vais l'appelé tempête sourit-elle

-Oui tempête comme sa maîtresse fit-il en l'embrassant

Bonnie était une petite tempête, **sa tempête. **

**Fin **


End file.
